fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaraki
Zaraki is Dead Blood's former leader and now current second-in-command. He was also a former A-ranked criminal wanted by the Admin. Story Zaraki joined FFW as a way to vent all of his anger and frustration. And after a while he formed the Dead Blood guild, where people like him could have their own safe haven. Appearance Zaraki is a scrawny guy with spikey blood red hair and brown eyes. He wears a modified black striaght jacket with a hood attached at the neck and no sleeves. Along with plain black trousers and for some reaason no shoes or socks. Personality Being the founder of Dead Blood it is no suprise that he is extremely violent and seems to be psychotic even outside battle. But, he also shows a insightful mind knowing how to fight new opponents and planning out strategies for battles. He has a hatred for the Admin which is unkonw why; and Bounty Hunters, but this is all becuase Grim beat him in the past and seems to hold a completely different level of hatred for Grim. Pre-Cannon Zaraki founded the Dead Blood guild and some time after it's foundidng her lost the title of leader to Shiro. Feeling frustrated he left the guild for sometime becoming an A-ranked criminal wanted by the Admin. He eventualy met his end at the hands of Grim, where he then paid for his crimes and returned to Dead Blood. Cannon(FFW) Weapons Silver Claw Rings- Zaraki wears to claw like rings on each of his middle fingers, so he can easily cuase himself to bleed to use his Branch of Sin. Fiction Powers Soul Eater Black Blood- Like every memeber of Dead Blood, Zaraki possesses Black Blood that allows for enchanced durability and regeneration. Deadman Wonderland Ganta Gun Branch of Sin- Allows Zaraki to shoot bullets made from blood out of his hand. Avatar: The Last Airbender Blood Bending- Zaraki can bend the blood inside an opponents body, allowing him to contol their movements. Original Power Call of the Night Zaraki can cuase it to instantly become night, but the true ability of this power is that night time caused by this power always ahs a full moon out. Allowing him to use his Blood Bending. Techniques/Magic Branch of Sin: Ganta Gun- Fires a bullet of blood from his hand. Branch of Sin: Supersonic Ganta Gun- Fires smaller and slimmer blood bullets that are much faster than an average Ganta Gun shot. Branch of Sin: Gatling Ganta Gun- Zaraki fires multiple Supersonic shots from each of his hands. Blood Sword- Zaraki gathers any extra Black Blood to form a katana that he wields along with using his other ahdn to fire. Music Theme Evil Walks by AC/DC Quotes "I hope your ready to die!" "I hate those damn Admin." "Grim! Your bastard! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Trivia *While being the second-in-comamnd of the Dead Blood guild. Shiro doesn't consider him the actual second-in-command and that he is only a stand in. *Zaraki founded the Dead Blood guild. *Zaraki was the leader of the Dead Blood guild for at least three months. Category:Dead Blood Category:Players Category:Male Category:Water Category:Criminal